


the Hunter's day off

by Cassplay



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Rare Pairings, Stress Relief, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Valla has been searching all over this marketplace for a pair of crossbow strings. She decides to treat her self to a bath, but an Overwatch agent has a similar idea.





	the Hunter's day off

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.

It was one of those rare times, during her stay in the nexus, where she had some time for herself. Of course she could be called on by one of the various malevolent overlords in this twisting mishmash of realms, but at the moment, Valla the Demon Hunter was quite enjoying her walk through some Tristram-like marketplace in some other world.

Various stalls lined the cobblestone streets, selling all manner of brick-a-brack. What she was specifically after was a weaponsmith. She had spotted one just after she arrived, but his skill lay primarily in the blade, and his attitude left much to be desired in a business partner.

She turned her hooded head this way and that, eyes sliding past herbalists, weavers, and various other traders.

She specifically required a new set of strings for her hand crossbows. In her most recent battle (on the cold Alterac Pass) she had felt they were a tiniest bit too giving. She had swapped them out for her spares immediately, but replacing the spares was another matter.

She turned a corner onto a side street. Hoping that she might find a tanner, or something similar. But it was largely composed of food stalls. She huffed to herself, before noticing a sign above one of the doors that said “bath house”.

She sighed to herself, Alterac pass had left her muddy and aching from the cold, surely, she should take this time to indulge? If only to ensure she isn’t stressed for her next battle. By the time she was finished, perhaps the crowd in the market will have dissipated some.

She swung the door open and walked into the establishment.

Some time later she dipped her toe into the heated bath. It seemed an adequate temperature. She submerged the foot further in the water, steadily allowing it to find it’s way to the bottom of the pool. When it did she undid the rough towel around her, deposited it on the side of the bath, and stepped in with the other foot. She began to crouch lower as she settled herself into the warm water.

She could practically feel her tenseness melting away. She sat there against the edge in the water that came up to her shoulders, arms spread out beside her with her hands hanging in. The hot water soothing her various patches of scar tissue. Her mind drifted back to (it felt foolish describing them as this) simpler days when she was just hunting demons, finding rarer and more powerful weapons, and Leah...

The hot water felt incredibly relaxing and that is where she knew it had to end, she could never have nice things. Just as she was about to sink a little lower into the water to wet her short hair, someone ran up behind her and jumped right over her into the water.

“CANNONBALL!” the figure yelled as it plunged into the water, a warm wave splashed Valla’s face. The face of the figure floated into Valla’s bleary vision, she rubbed the water out of her eyes to see a face that, every time she had seen it, was constantly displaying a cocky grin. The spiky hair may have been slicked down with the water, but there was no mistaking her regular opponent/teammate; Lena Oxton, AKA ‘Tracer’. “Nice day for it!”

“Er, Perhaps?” Valla replied.

“For a soak, I mean.” Tracer clarified.

“Oh, yes.” Valla agreed. She shook her head wildly, trying to shake free some of the water. “But did you have to make such an entrance?”

“No, I guess.” Tracer shrugged. “But you shoulda seen the look on your face when I did.”

“I’m sure it was most entertaining.” Valla said flatly, then took a moment to look at her sudden bathing companion. She knew about how legendary Tracer’s ass was among the other ladies in the nexus, but with Tracer kneeling in the water, she exposed an adorable pair of perky little tits. They were usually hidden beneath “Your chronal accelerator, where is it?”

“It’s over in the change rooms, I just need it near me to keep stable, but I need it on me to do all my cool tricks.” She explained, then she realised why Valla had asked the question. “Why, see something you like?”

“Maybe.” Valla said. “Although I think I’d need a closer look to be sure.”

Before she could finish speaking, Tracer had walked on her knees over to her, straddled her and pressed her lips to the Demon Hunter’s. Valla considered for a second, then mentally said ‘fuck it’ and returned the kiss with vigour. Valla placed a hand onto Tracer’s hips and ground hers up into the woman above her. Pleasure ran through her, urging her on. Their tongues twisted around each other, and Valla reached her other hand up to take one of those tits.

Tracer moaned into the kiss, and reached her own hand down to Valla’s groin. A spike of pleasure ran up her spine as Tracer began to stroke her.

“You like that, huh?” Tracer said.

“Oh, shut up and fuck me.” Valla moaned. Tracer obliged her, massaging and touching her most sensitive spots, until her mind went blank, screaming out.

They eventually settled down back to soaking in the bath, both of them panting in the hot water.

“Thanks.” Valla said.

“I aim to please.”

“I’m pleased you aim at all.”

“Oi, you shouldn’t go insulting someone who wants to screw you into next week.”

“A bit forward I think, buy me dinner first.”

“Alrighty then.” Tracer said, hopping off her and settling beside her. Then asked, somewhat amusedly. “A bit forward when we’ve just fucked?”

“Maybe, but I do mean buy me dinner.” Valla said. “I’ve got some errands to run first.”

“Alrighty then.” Tracer said. Valla paused, then asked.

“Any idea where I can find a bowsmith?”


End file.
